He Can Tell
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: He can tell that the smile I wear is an illusion, A frown that is upside down, A disguise. (8027 Hinting. Poem)


**Title:** _"He Can Tell"_**_  
_**

**Summary: **_He can tell that the smile I wear is an illusion, A frown that is upside down, A disguise._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR! or any of its amazing characters. I do however own the idea to this poem._

* * *

I walk into the classroom,

With the ever-fake smile plastered onto my face.

It stretches when I see certain people,

Who know me as happy-go-lucky,

And carefree,

And oblivious.

* * *

My amber eyes brighten,

An ever-dull sparkle,

That gives those around me a brighter day,

Despite my own being filled with clouds.

* * *

They don't know that, though.

No one does.

I keep this mask on my face,

And pretend to be their ever-happy baseball star,

The one that wins all the games,

And makes their egos puff up.

* * *

The smile on my face stretches,

More so than ever,

And I feel as though my tan skin will split,

And crack,

And pull apart,

Right along side my sanity.

* * *

I sit,

And listen to the lecture,

Then converse with my teammates afterwards.

I politely let down girls that ask me out,

Trying to be as gentle as I can.

The usual routine goes on and on,

Just as a record does,

Forever playing the same tune.

* * *

I go home that night,

Right after afternoon practice,

The smile still on my face as I pass my old man,

And the costumers in the restaurant.

The upside down frown stays in place,

As I make my way up the stairs to my room,

Where I close the door behind me.

* * *

And then the smile finally slips,

Falling to who knows where,

Forgotten for now.

* * *

It will be back, the next morning, of course.

When I get up to get ready for the new day.

The same routine is at play,

As it has been.

* * *

I go to baseball practice,

And get marveled by my teammates,

Then head to class.

The girls swarm around and offer me presents,

And ask me on dates,

But my answer is always the same.

I smile, the same fake smile,

With kindness and politeness mixed in,

To turn them down the same way.

* * *

The same routine, once again, as I walk into the classroom.

But that is when I stray from the path I usually take.

Instead of going to my seat,

I stand in place,

Eyes wondering over to the infamous brunet,

That is known as 'Dame' to the school.

* * *

He sits at his desk, alone,

Squirmish and nervous as always.

Those brown eyes that are wide,

Like a deer in the headlights of a car,

Turn to me as though he can tell that I was watching.

* * *

The fake smile consumes my face,

Stretching it as I try to seem kind,

As though I was just making sure he was all right.

* * *

But those brown eyes bore into my amber ones,

And I have the feeling that he can tell.

* * *

He can tell I have a mask upon my tan face,

The one that all the girls say is handsome,

And the boys are envious of.

* * *

He can tell that the shine in my eyes is dull,

Worn out from all the years of faking it.

* * *

He can tell that the smile I wear is an illusion,

A frown that is upside down,

A disguise.

* * *

He can tell that I am not there,

That my sanity is dieing,

And that I am beyond repair.

* * *

Yet he smiles at me,

A true smile, not fake like my own.

His brown hair shifts to the side,

And for once he isn't the 'Dame' person that everyone speaks of.

He isn't squirmish or nervous,

When he smiles at me,

Despite knowing I'm a broken person,

That dances to the tune that everyone plays.

* * *

My amber eyes sting as they water,

But I blink back the tears,

Giving back a true smile to him.

He looks surprised, but I continue to smile from the heart,

Just like I should have from the very beginning.

* * *

I walk over,

Introduce myself despite knowing he knows of me,

And continue to be myself,

Not the fake person.

* * *

He can tell that the mask on my face has broken off,

Just for him,

And shows my true thoughts and emotions.

* * *

He can tell that the shine in my eyes is brighter,

And that it was caused by him,

Despite his humble protest that it wasn't.

* * *

He can tell that the smile is no longer an upside frown,

That it is truly the way it is,

Not a disguise,

Just a simple gesture of happiness,

That is just directed at him.

* * *

**AN: **_Random poem I came up with. :3 If you couldn't tell, Yamamoto is the narrator. And this poem is hinting at 8027...but it doesn't say that they get together, so its ok. ;D By the way, has anyone read No.6 or 07-Ghost? :D I recently go into both Manga. _

_Anyways, mind reviewing? Oh, and go check out my other KHR! stories! "Life can Become Art", "People Like Us", "Funny Sunny Days" (Multichapters), "Trick-or-Treat, or Torture?", "Smile", and "Surprise!" (One-shots)._


End file.
